


Funeral For a Queen

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: (Originally on my tumblr!) WIth Leia's death there is little hope left in the galaxy for a great unifier in the rebellion. Rey sets out on a quest given to her with the last words Leia was able to speak while the main rebellion now under Poe's control. As he gains more followers and more power to make a final strike on the First Order Rey consigns herself to this quest with only the slightly sliver of hope that it will succeed.





	1. Chapter 1

There were only two people on the ship, a light personal vessel commandeered and taken by the rebellion, it was nearly silent. There was only the soft hum of engines, and the steady click of the chronometer telling time. Rey wrapped herself tighter in the thick blanket even with the heater on she still felt chilled but that may because of the other occupant. In a tightly sealed coffin laid Leia Organa, just a year after the battle of Crait, and all the piling things she had finally succumbed. Without the aid of serious medical tech, and without an fully trained doctor, she had died in a backwater trading stop over. Rey hadn't lived with a corpse or seen one for very long, if you could afford it, you were buried and had a grave marker. If not... you were just thrown into one of the sinking pits of sand and that was if someone bothered to drag your corpse out there. Otherwise you'd just rot and be picked over by carrion eaters until you were just bones. Having to take care of a corpse and worst of all the corpse of Leia was unsettling. 

Frowning, Rey swallowed down, settling herself and guiding the ship to a careful landing onto a large metallic asteroid. The ship latched onto it, and she pressed down the comlink. "This... is Rey...." she paused, and sighed. "from the rebellion, I have a message to the First Order, I will only speak to... Supreme Leader. I have something of key importance to him. I am willing... to defect to the First Order...here are my coordinates." she clicked the button twice more, the recorded message was sent out repeating once done. The cords were false of course, she was in a thick metallic asteroid belt in a mining system. As such even if they had radar scanners looking for her there would be hundreds of other vessels here, and the metal rich rocks that surrounded her. It was as safe place as she could make, if they shot first she'd have a chance to escape. 

Looking back at the silent coffin Rey swallowed again. "I hope this works..." she told the coffin, it said nothing. Leia was dead, she wasn't one with the force, she was dead. A shiver went back up Rey's spine and she moved the blanket back onto her, waiting for the First Order to come to her. With this being in their controlled space it wouldn't take long as she could hopefully get out and away from the corpse. Trying to sleep wasn't worth the effort, it was always nightmares, more so then she ever had. Leaving her in a near constant state of exhaustion and sleep deprivation. So instead Rey pulled her legs into herself, settling herself down onto the floor, with the blanket still around her and meditated. Going through all her memories of how she got here, mainly to settle her racing mind. 

* * *

Nothing much happened in the year since Crait, Rey spent most of it going over all the books she stole from Ahch-to. Most of the time was spent desperately looking for a safer place to stay for any length of time in order to get followers, and to convince people that there was a chance to defeat them. Despite Star Killer base being destroyed everyone was sure there was another super weapon just waiting to be pulled out and used. Much like the Death Star in that manner. Leia had slowly seemed to wither away, until finally she was bed ridden, dying. They couldn't do anything, it was too risky to move her and get her into a proper healthcare facility or anywhere for that matter. Rey was nearly the last to speak to her, and frowned over the old woman. She didn't just look weak, she looked like she had her life slowly sucked out. 

Rey had watched people slowly starve to death, and this was more then just similar. "Rey, listen to me." Leia's voice despite her condition was strong. She took Rey's hands into her own and smiled at her. "The force gave me a vision, I need you to follow it." Rey grimaced, she hadn't tried to do much in the past year, there was little that came more naturally to her, moving objects sure, that was all well and good. But the Rebellion needed a warrior, and they just had nothing to help with that, not a single book had anything similar to fighting forms. "Take me to him." Rey started, going still. Both knew exactly who were they talking about. "When I die, take me to him." 

"You... you're not going to die!" Rey told her. Leia smiled at her, and Rey slumped down. 

"I'm going to give you a mission Rey." Leia began, a nurse walked in, quickly checking vitals with a worried look on his face. There was no doctor, there was nothing they could do. They didn't know what was happening even. "I can't promise it will be easy, but I believe that this will be the path to ending the First Order." Rey squeezed the old woman's cold hands. "Swear to me you'll do this for me." 

"Of course I will! Anything, please just try to take it easy!" Rey felt desperate, trying to keep Leia happy, and maybe that will make the woman live longer. The words came slowly, and Rey could only listen nodding trying to get the old woman to rest more but it wasn't happening. Leia was a woman possessed and once she had given the details and mission to Rey she slumped down even weaker then before. There was one reason why Rey was here, one of the books talked at length about healing. Rey concentrated, reaching for the force and trying to send it through her, whatever energy Rey could muster didn't reach the old woman. Closing her eyes, Leia would never open them again. It took two more days for her to pass, leaving everyone with broken hearts. 

* * *

A high series of beeping broke Rey out of her concentration and she stumbled upwards to the console, her message had been received, a few moments later a black sheer appeared into the system, nothing more then a blockage of stars at this distance. This ship was massive, it looked like they had repaired Snoke's craft since this blockage was fully bigger then any other craft she knew of. Rey touched the console waiting, the communicator beeped slowly, with what could be an ominous green glow. Finally, after what felt like hours, another series of beeps these ones lower as a message was sent out for her, but it was a general broadcast, they didn't know where she was. She sighed in relief, they didn't just sweep the entire system or destroy it. Maybe that will put the rumors of another super weapon down, unlikely but it might. 

"This is General Hux," a crisp voice came from her speakers. "You will surrender yourself or we will destroy every craft until you are found." she breathed in and clicked her receiver, there was the sound of a few more people, nothing more then the shuffle of bodies. 

"You do not need to threatened everyone GENERAL HUGS." she sniped. That was told to be done by Poe and she waited a tense moment. She heard them about to reply. "But as I stated, I will only speak to the Supreme Leader." she added quickly. 

"You expect to be able to talk to him? You rebel scum have-" he was cut off, and she waited patiently. "What is it that you have?" he asked, a very careful tone to his voice. 

"That is for him to know, and you to find out if he wishes to tell you." she told him. The next silence felt like a ever longer one, until she almost felt him on the other end. 

"WHY should I not kill you and everyone else?" Kylo Ren asked her. 

"I have your mothers body." she said, and there was a click. She was first afraid that he had hung up on her and tensed on the controls preparing to flee. But there was another click and this time there was not a single other noise. She didn't dare to be the one to break the silence. 

"Rey why... do you have her body? Why are you here?" He seemed on the verge of either screaming in rage or crying. 

"She... named you as her caretaker." Rey told him. "I'm the only one who can get her to you." Rey explained nawing on her lip and looking back to the coffin. Please let this work, she begged Leia. "There is no rebellion without... her." 

"You are not he leader?" he sneered, seeming to recover from whatever affected him before. Oh she remembered everyone looking to her, but she had a mission from Leia, Rey was no grand leader. 

"Leia's last words were for me to take her to you. The only way I can do that is to betray them." Rey pressed a small card into the transmitter and pushed the data towards him. There were the locations of several old rebellion bases on it, all empty of course, but it would be enough to showcase her sincerity. At least she hoped it will. 

"You will board this vessel." he told her. Rey felt a entire sigh enter her entire body making her slump down. 

"I want you to swear that you will not harm me." Rey told him, he made a noise. "Not to me, to HER." 

"Fine, but you will not escape or try to do anything." he replied quickly. 

"Agreed. On my way..." she pulled the ship off the asteroid and edged towards the massive Star Destroyer. It did have a large 'patch' onto the ship, it must be the ship that Holdo had Destroyed. I must have been cheaper to repair then to make another one. Around a hundred tie fighters swarmed her, but did nothing but surround her and ferry her into one of the massive docks. Her landing was easy and facilitated by a computer on board, she could see at least thirty troopers, several of more high rank and more experience then Finn. All their blasters were trained on her and the ship, she waited, opening the bay doors. She didn't have long to wait, and didn't fight back as they dragged her out completely immobilizing her. Hands and feet trussed in thick metal cuffs, two of the troopers searched the entire ship, even, she winced, opening the coffin and giving the entire container a rough examination. They had a device, to help them, but didn't find anything, they wouldn't find anything. She had all that tucked on the Falcon, having nothing n this ship. 

Kylo Ren appeared just after they finished, he didn't even look to her, and went to the ship staring up at the coffin. He turned towards her and she couldn't get a read on him or his face, he looked as impassive as ever. "Lock her into the brig... put...the coffin into storage." he paused as he spoke, swallowing. Rey again didn't fight as she was nearly thrown into a small prison cell. It only had a sparse bed, and a truly tiny fresher. 

She couldn't sleep, so settling down onto the cold floor she concentrated and meditated reaching for the force it took a long time, she was jumping at every creak every noise until finally her mind settled and she could just feel it all around her. Almost like air, and the lack of it outside into space, Rey let it sooth her nerves, at least until she heard a series of heavy boots. Coming back to herself Rey sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. He was back and glaring at her, she didn't glance at him. "Is there something you need Supreme Leader?" she asked. Dread clawed at her stomach and several memories of all the tales of Unkar told her fought for supremacy into her head. 

_'you're lucky I took you girl, you wouldn't want to be in prison'_ then he'd go into tales about horrible disgusting things that could happen to anyone like her. Battling it all down she looked to him he seemed to be battling for something to say. "I hope you're not just planning on ejecting her into space like trash." Rey said to the wall. 

"What are you planing?" she could feel the weight of something trying to force itself into her mind, compelling her to answer. But she was stronger now and it didn't affect her. 

"Nothing. I'm following orders." Rey answered and glanced to him. If she looked wrecked, then he was much worse off. Had he even slept in a year? Possibly in short snatches of levity. "If you are going to kill me, please do it quickly." she said before he could ask something else. He took a step away from her and then out the door. "Ren?" she called he froze and glanced back to her. "I miss her too." he grimaced, and left her alone there. Not that long after she was given a tasteless mush that must serve as her meal she placed the tray just by the door and laid down with her back to the wall. While the floor was numb the wall was actually warm, she placed her hand on it, frowning. There was a slight sort of hum and she shook her head. Whoever designed this ship probably didn't count on prisoners for very long. 

Rey looked over the wall, the light here was just barely over twilight, probably meant to make you drowsy and more complacent. But the wall with the hum could be dismantled with little to call for it. All she needed would be a good flat sort of tool, she glanced back to to the metal spoon, which would work to unlatch some things. There would be a hollow behind that, and this, she could slip into the walls of the ship follow the humming pipe which may carry hot water, or anything else really. Follow that out into the bay where she could escape. Say one thing about the rebellion, at least they knew how to keep prisoners. Her hands itched for something to do, if she wasn't reading, she was helping to repair the Falcon and the few other ships there were able to get. 

Maybe it was the next day when finally a set of storm troopers came and extracted her, holding a blaster to her spine as she waited to be dragged into a familiar room. However she was guided into a room with a table and chairs. Guided down to one four of the troopers left, leaving her with only two guards. She knew she could take them, or push them to her will, but decided on not doing that. Her best bet at escape was the wall of her cell, but that was if she needed to escape. A man slipped fairly quietly into the room, holding a data pad. He put it down on the opposite side of her on the table. 

He had copper colored hair which was slicked back, with his coat, and pants he looked just like how she expected someone in power in the First Order to look. He spent a long time in adjusting the tablet before turning something on it on and then finally he looked up to her. "I am General Hux." he stated and she nodded. "State your name please." Rey blinked at him. She was not expecting anything less then beating, having someone be polite came as a shock. 

"Rey, no last name." she told him. He just blinked and seemed to note it down. 

"Now, you will give me the location of the rebellion, the actual location, and not bases which have been known to us for decades." he told her. 

"What if I don't know?" she asked, he now looked at her, from her head to her toes. 

"Then you are useless and therefor will be executed." Rey smiled at him. 

"Good, then everyone can rally behind my death." He frowned at her, she could almost feel his mind working. 

"Why would a JEDI defect?" he asked her, Rey sighed. "Just to deliver a corpse?" 

"I would suppose loyalty is lost on you." She heard the trooper behind her straighten and Hux stared at her. 

"I could easily have the information extracted from you." he threatened, standing up in front of her. Rey shook her head and stared away from him. 

"Nothing you can do to me will get you anything you want." 

"I beg to differ." Rey looked up at him narrowing her eyes and standing. Hux took a step back, placing a hand onto a blaster on his hip. 

"Then take me there." His face screwed into some emotion between frustration and anger. 

"Put her-" There was a click, and the door opened. Rey shook her head as Kylo Ren walked in completely by passing her to stand and glare down at Hux. 

"You dare to impose yourself on MY prisoner?" he asked, Hux swallowed. The trooper figideted and she turned to him. 

"Would you please take me to my cell?" she asked him, and Ren and Hux turned back to her. "I'd rather not come between the two." The trooper looked to his leaders then back to her. "I'll just go myself." she walked out the door, nearly surprising the one on the other side before heading back towards her cell, leaving the two troopers to jog to catch up. Her tray was gone, and she settled onto the bed with fresh blankets. The room held a smell on it that said that it was cleaned, the door shut with two very confused troopers whispering between them. Rey decided to use the fresher, setting her clothes down just outside of it. She desperately wanted clean clothes, but doubted they'd ever consider giving her such a luxury. 

Finished and clothed one of the troopers opened the door carrying a small box, she kept herself still as he dropped it by the door and gave her a look. He glanced out into the hall, then back to her. "Ma'am, we are on course for the Remains of Alderaan." he told her quietly before leaving her. Rey warily walked over to the box and looked in, there was a set of very basic clothes and some heavier blankets with a thick pillow on the top. She looked at the troopers wake, fairly confident that should the need arise she could maybe have some help in escaping. Some more food was pushed out as she settled the newly won objects onto the bed, she ate, and waited again back warmed by the wall as she slowly behind her back in a meditation sort of pose slowly worked at the wall so that she could get out and away once this was done. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between two force Users; Kylo Ren interrogates Rey about his mother.

Ren could barely think, he could barely talk and taking note of this most people avoided him. Even the droids scrambled to get out of his way until he was safe in his private quarters. He wanted to destroy, to break things until there was nothing but puddles of molten metal around him and the acrid smell of burning plastisteel and electronics fizzing in the air. But he couldn't not as the Supreme Leader, so he was left breathing in and out. Calming himself down the old fashioned way of meditation, he very well should order Hux's execution. Just what was Hux even DOING trying to speak to her, daring to try to pull her out and away. The fool could have allowed her escape, but then she had done something that shocked him. She didn't even try to escape, and even went back to her cell almost by herself. Why? He felt himself asking, it couldn't just be for Leia. She was planning something, just what he didn't know. 

Trying to press into her mind didn't work, threatening her didn't work that much was evidenced by Hux's doing. Instead... he'd have to resort to actually bargining, something he had enough of in his time with... Ren growled and nearly broke another keyboard in calling up someone. Closing his eyes he clenched his hands in his lap before he brought up the recording of the short interrogation that Hux attempted. Rey looked calm and resigned to her fate. "I would suppose loyalty is lost on you." Rey told him. He shut off the recording, frowning. She was here only because of his mother, nothing else. Following orders just like a good little solider. His mother would have adored her had they spent more time together. A trooper clad in black armor waited at his door patiently, he summoned him in and grit his teeth. 

"Bring the Prisoner to me." there was no need to say which one, there was only one prisoner on this ship. This wasn't a vessel that was utterly designed for it, a cell was hastily made up once he heard her call. It could easily be put back into what it was before, but now she was there. Not even trying to force the doors or manipulate a guard. He waited wanting to pace around, but forced himself to stay still. Again taking deep calming breaths as she was brought closer and closer and closer to him. He could sense her, just like he could sense his mother. A almost blinding sort of signature in the force, while his mothers was a slow sort of pulse, almost never fully connecting to the force Rey blazed like a supernova spreading out in the vacuum of space. Soon she was being ushered into his private quarters, and he stood moving towards her. She wouldn't even look at him, instead focusing on some point in his room. "OUT." he commanded the trooper, he left quickly. 

"WHY are you here?" he demanded. Rey sighed, standing awkwardly. "You may sit." he added and she took a seat with her back rigid. 

"I told you, I am here to deliver her because she named you as her caretaker." He growled, and paced around her. She flinched when he went behind her, but he moved quickly away. "I am the only one who you wouldn't kill on sight." He stopped, and tried to grab desperately at something to say, his mind was a mess of battling and warring things. 

"Why shouldn't I kill you? After all you killed Snoke." he said frowning at her, though it felt like he frowned at himself. 

"So I've heard." was all she said making his mind go blank. "Is that why Hux was interrogating me?" 

"He probably would like you to admit..." he began dropping off, while he was sure his personal quarters were lacking of any spy devices he couldn't be certain of her. "It was you." 

"Can I thank you for that? You do realize that EVERYONE is probably expecting me to slice YOU in half?" she told him, and then flinched as if she wasn't expecting herself to say that. "What are you going to do with her?" She asked quickly. He found himself just staring at her. 

"She... told me once she wanted to be buried with...." he moved away and glared down at a particularly breakable lamp. "She will be ejected into the remains of Alderran." he finished lowly. 

"Thank you." he felt a shiver go down his spine with those words. It probably had been years since anyone thanked him. "Will I be executed?" the lamp was very much breakable. Shattering into very satisfying pieces. 

"DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED?" he demanded towards her moving so he was in front of her. She looked up at him and he felt himself taking a step back from what he could sense in her. It was a terrible sort of dread, very much the same as the rush of emotions when he had spoken to her in her cell. It came with a thick voice that he could barely hear. "Do you want me to kill you?" he demanded towards her. 

"Do you need a reason to kill me?" he should kill her, right here and now. He was at a loss as to what to do with her, he knew she wouldn't accept any offer of his. He wouldn't accept any offer she could make. If Snoke were alive he'd be told to kill her, to end her life before any of her light could give hope to anyone out there. With the mental weight gone, he was at a loss as to what to do. It was strange being completely and utterly adrift without any sort of guidance. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she flinched again as he yelled. "Why did she tell you to do this?" He wanted to ask more, but grit his teeth together. She opened her mouth but the next things just came tumbling out. "How did she die?" She looked away from him again. 

"After Crait she just wasted away. The nurse-" she began. 

"A NURSE? Where were the doctors?! Why didn't you take her-" he dropped off with a intake of breath. He knew why, broadcasting all their faces that they had, and giving them all a bounty that no one would ever think to deny. Particularly for her, and.... he grimaced. There was another very nice garish lamp that joined its twin onto the floor. 

"Are you done?" Her voice was softer. "We just couldn't get to a doctor, and it was too risky to go to a hospital, we contacted a few people, but they never responded." Then she sighed. "Once she was bed ridden it was even riskier to move her as it could cause her more strain. Don't you have people on board to take a look at her body? How can YOU not know what happened to her?" Her words cut deeply into him, he never even thought to run scans on her body, or even to consider she could be anything less then healthy. Her death sent shockwaves through the force much like Luke's, only this seemed to still be there now that he bothered to extend his senses out. She gave him a strange look, but he could felt out, they were there, not his mother, but the power she held, and it was emanating from Rey. She had used her power to create a shield around her, he doubted there was anything he could do in the force that could actually effect it, "Be... Kylo Ren?" she asked. There were no convenient lamps in the area, and instead he moved away from her to keep his back away from her. 

"GET. OUT." he demanded towards her. He heard her stand, and slowly make her way to the door. 

"I don't know what happened, I... tried to heal her." Rey admitted quietly. "It was like... she just wasn't there even when she was." Maybe he took for granted just how much she knew, the door hissed open. 

"REY." He turned, and she was frozen just on the outside of the door. "She gave her life to...." he nearly gagged on the sudden choking sensation in his throat. Rey stepped back inside, and made her way slowly towards him. 

"What... are you going to do with me?" he had something to latch onto, he cleared his throat and straightened. It was far to easy to forget himself near her. He needed to purge his emotions, letting them all go. Even when no matter how hard he tried they just kept running back towards him. She backed away looking away from him again. 

"If I execute you the rebellion will Rally behind your death more so then Luke." he told her, there was a brief flash of a smile and it felt like a knife stabbing into his side. "YOU will do something for me." Rey flinched, and only now looked ready to bolt, her face drained of blood, he felt sick at the barely felt thoughts coming to her mind. THAT would be saved for later. "You want to prove your loyalty? You will take me to where Luke died." Her whole body seemed to relax, face coming back into color. 

"Yes sir." she bowed her head, then turned leaving quickly. He wanted to say more but the choking sensation was back and he fought it, until it was time to continue his duties as Supreme Leader. There were troop movements to oversea, to ensure Hux wasn't trying anything, and various things to deal with. Mainly idiotic grievances and things done by those under his command. This was soothing in a way, he had spent a good portion of his life listening to- he had seen this done quite a lot and found himself a fairly good hand at it. There was a general not hiding his underhanded dealings well, not Hux, HUX hid everything to a utterly annoying level. It was far easier to pull the information out of his underlings heads then it was to untangle his dealings. 

* * *

Back into her cell Rey sighed in relief and smiled brightly. It was one of her first smiles since Crait that didn't feel fake and it nearly ached her unused muscles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she whispered quietly. Leia's plan was working, it was working. The first part of her mission was done, now all she needed to was to find a way to get him to go with her ALONE down to the planet. There, the next part would happen, if not she had to get away, after that... she shook her head. Leia had given her hope that what Rey saw back there in the hut could come true. She just needed to get him AWAY from everything keeping him in this... mask. It was a bit of a thrill to experience the vision even second hand that Leia had shown Rey. She kept it carefully buried in her head so that it would never leak and reveal just what exactly she was really doing. There was one thing that Ren had told her that rung true. The mistakes of the past kept cropping up, whether it was the death star, its counterpart, or Star Killer Base, everything had an internal weakness. THIS is what she needed to exploit in him, and would, if he gave her the chance. 

Rey was not going to utterly risk her life here, but knowing that the First Order would not ever stop rumors if they killed or, or marooned her, they'd end up loosing. In the perfect position to be a political prisoner and to be kept at least mostly safe, there was no doubt that that if they did anything to her there wouldn't be much they can do to stem the flow of dissent. It helped to ease her emotions knowing that if she did die that it would mean that eventually the First Order would turn to ruin. She was the last sort of bastion, and he really shouldn't have laid the blame on her for killing Snoke. Someone as far as she knew wasn't ever liked by anyone lest of all Ren. If she died, the one who was able to kill Snoke, this sort of grand evil, would be the point to rally behind and take the First Order down piece by piece until everyone died screaming in fire. 

Rey could see it, not like a full vision like Leia's, but like the one in the hut, there would be no way to stem the tide if she died. She could do this, she could sacrifice herself to make sure the galaxy would be in peace. Hopefully she didn't have to, but she could, and know that peace would follow eventually. Rey found herself actually sleeping for the first time without such horrible nightmares that they kept waking her through the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have a chat.

To say there was a panic was an understatement. It wasn't until the hype died down that they found the books with a carefully written message in them that left them all gnawing in wait. The Rebellion, a scant 100 people still, could only watch for the galatic network waiting. Finn stared down the message that had been broadcasted out, The Rebel "Rey from Jakku" had been captured with no note of who took her, who collected her bounty. But he knew why, looking down Rey didn't have a very good ability to write. As a trooper he didn't either if he was honest. 

_"Leia gave me a mission just before she died, do not worry for me, if this fails keep safe. You'll know if it succeeds. Please trust me."_ it was short leaving everyone waiting for her execution. Finn frowned, as Poe negotiated with a Hutt about weapons. The plan was hitting several weapon transports, as others took food and supplies. With such a small army they needed to seed and sow as much chaos as possible. The First Order moved slowly, they moved fast, never taking something that could hurt more people then it was worth. The quicker they got more weapons the more people they could get, and the more they could bleed the Order for. "Please trust me, Rey, where are you?" he said aloud to no one. He was called in, it was really strange, trying to utterly avoid the backstabbing of all the First Orders Higher places and now he was practically the commander of an army. 

"FINN! How many guards do you think will be one this guy?" Poe called to him, he worried his lip a little, something he picked up from others and went to Poe's side to plan out the attack. They had to play this a lot more safely since Rey fled, they didn't know where she went, though the rumors that flooded the camp and ships at all hours said she ran and hide. Finn knew better, he hoped for the best, even as he carefully prepared himself for the worst. 

* * *

Rey was fairly unceremoniously pulled into a smallish room inhabited by two droids, one mobile and one claw like abomination that sat in a small alcove. There was still the rush of success of the plan actually working, at least in part. The mobile droid scanned her with a device and quickly ushered her down as the other went to work. In a flying blurred amount of limbs and very little waste she was given at least four outfits, one of which was a very simple black dress. "As ordered, you will be getting more." the droid told her when she didn't move holding onto the thick fabric. "Why are you not leaving?" it asked a moment later, she walked out and was now pulled out and away from the 'cell block' towards a series of small, and utterly empty rooms. The trooper pointed to one silently and she eyed it. Not exactly expansive as some of the suites she recalled from the ones she helped to dismantle, but obviously better then the trooper barracks. 

"Thank you?" she said, and walked in leaving the black armored guard at the door. It was empty, this wasn't any kind of home. She blinked, and put her new clothes down, without a single thing to do. The room was immaculately clean, she made her way to a small dresser and for a moment stared at it. Shaking herself she put down the three uniforms, not clothes, and placed the dress carefully on top to prevent wrinkles, before taking the thick and fairly coarse material with her into this suites fresher. Being careful she undressed herself, unwrapping her breast band, before settling all her clothes down on the floor in front of the small box setting the clean clothes on a small shelf on the side. This whole set up was almost utterly foreign to her, thankfully there were little glowing labels on nearly everything. Like those that were put here were expected not to know what everything was. And From what she had heard from Finn on how the First Order worked it was quite normal. 

The lowest slowly were weeded out for better training or stuck, then as they got better they were given better things. But never really educated on just what those things were. It left her feeling a hollow sense of anger that was completely vanished once the fresher started. Hot water was shot out from the top spigots and steam slowly shot out from several grates in the three sides that were not the door. She had little time to ponder this as a sort of clock started to tick down on a oil black panel on the cloudy gray door. Pressing her hands to a small square that had several dispensers for hair and body, along with a small button that displayed some kind of strange symbol. Trying that one, left her opening a smaller panel of a two sided brush, one for her hair and the other for her body. Quick and efficient she was done scrubbing herself down for a long luxurious moment trying not to think of the nearly grey black water that had just come off her body as it now ran clear down the drain in the middle of the floor. 

Once the water shut off, the steam turned into something she was far more used to. A sort of dryer, mixed with the more vibration styled freshers, it got all but the soaked in water in her hair leaving her feeling dry, and very much clean. Her clothes were waiting for her, and with a frown she forgoed her breast band for a simple sort of covering that looked like a type of small shirt that only would cover her breasts. The new mostly black and red uniform left little room for ease of movement. Tugging at the slight choke of the collar she picked up the clothes she had spent hours on making with her own hands and put them in some kind of laundry system using vacuum tubes. She noted a thick system of tracking along the sides of the tube, and a noise inside which likely had compacted her clothes down into a smaller cube. Rey wondered if she'd ever see them again, but went into the room that might as well be a hole housing complex on Jakku and sat down on the bed. With a few calming breaths she tried to focus on meditating, trying to reach out for this future Leia had seen in order to ease out any of her own fears of what was to come. She trusted Leia, maybe more so then anyone other then Finn, but old habits died hard, and she was always looking for a way, well maybe a way out. 

* * *

He stared down at the coffin in storage, trying to keep himself steady. His emotions were not having it, leaving almost spike like protrusions in the force. In him, wounds that couldn't bleed, but would wound more then just him. No one under his employ, most in particular Hux, was not pleased that they had to deal with L-her. That he was making them hold a full out military honored funeral for Le-Her. But he was more then pleased they could actually use the opportunity to showcase Rey, and her defection. It would be a blow to them, and more then likely sign Rey's death warrant against them. Did she know that? Did she know that more then likely he'd have to kill her if she didn't give them the exact location of the rebellion soon? She wasn't answering him, Le-she wasn't no real Jedi who finding a way to truly connect with the Force would vanish with their whole body. 

"Hey Kiddo." Luke's voice rang out behind him, he flinched, taking a breath in but did not look back. Fear was the first response, then rage, he turned around to find nothing there. Luke wasn't there, his ghost, or spirit wasn't there. He searched the force, looking for Luke, but he wasn't there, But Rey was. Almost like she was reaching out towards him, her signature brighter then anything he had ever felt before, and mocking him. Did she even- It felt like her hand brushed him then drew back and away. He left Lei-her down there in the storage and stormed towards where she was. It seemed so easy to find her, and he wondered if she were cast out with the rebellion if he could still feel her in the force. 

As he walked down the halls soldiers avoided him nearly fleeing from his presence, it may be the look on his face. It would never be the first time nor the last, as Supreme Leader no door was barred to him and he nearly barged in in the room she was in without even a knock. Rey wasn't in there, instead there was a unknown soldier in the room she was in. "Ben?" she asked in Rey's voice. He was speechless as Rey stood and nervously pulled at the collar of the uniform. 

"What are you doing? Do you know how dangerous it is to reach out to the force without someone there? You can become lost in the energy and die." he told her as a way to actually speak. It wasn't exactly true, most of the time, but it was something he could cling to. 

"Are... you teaching me?" she asked and he grimaced. Looking away from her, Rey... looked good in black. The First Order Uniforms were not meant for freedom of movement, at least not in the place she was placed at. It hugged her frame and he could only wince at how thin she looked. Still looked despite the near year of pos-no they wouldn't be able to feed her extremely well. "Be... Ren sir?" 

"You will accompany me to dinner." he stated flatly as he could manage. She blinked at him in utter confusion. "We have to discuss things, the place I eat is free from..." 

"Listening ears and prying eyes?" she actually smiled, at least a little towards him. "Well... I am hungry." she added towards him. "Do you really make... the troopers eat that?" 

"Its perfectly accept-"

"Would you eat it?" she snapped before he could finish. No, not if he could help it. It tasted like paper and had a variance of consistencies. It could be condense to a more 'meaty' sort of feel, or soup, or a mashed vegetable sort of paste. 

"What exactly do you want about it?" he demanded as he moved out not bothering to see if she was following, from the steps behind him, she was, hot on his heels. 

"Well, you'd have a lot more loyal soldiers less likely to trade information for better food." she told him, open and honestly. There was more then enough information there so that while they might not be spies but definitely people willing to do more then anything for better... he growled increasing his pace. She still dogged his steps until he had to stop, at his personal dinning room. A small room with a table and now two chairs. There was enough room for a few more people, so that he could receive information while eating. A few servers in pure, almost blinding white uniforms and nearly in full hazard gear went to work in placing a few things down from a hidden door. Rey stared at them as a few placed drinks of all kinds along the table. He choose the stomach soothing drinks, made from various roots from some plants. After downing two he was ready to eat, hopefully. 

* * *

Rey watched as he drank down small cups of strange smelling drinks. They smelled almost flower like but as she sipped them, it burned but wasn't the spicy sort of thing Poe made once after a small success in stealing a food shipment. It's 'warmth' as it were didn't linger and burn, but instead traveled down into her actually somewhat settling her roiling her stomach down. So she was going to eat... something. Those people who served the drinks came back carrying what looked like snacks. She knew what they were supposed to be, finger foods, but never actually ATE something like them before. There was little pieces of meat placed on what looked like a bit of toasted bread. Ren forced himself to eat two, with a frown, setting the gloves aside before he tried to eat. 

"What is this?" she asked him before trying it. Meat was rare, meat was a delicacy. No wonder people were so willing to trade information for dried meat and to be honest she'd be willing to do the same before the rebellion and before she was thrown into all of this. She wondered if he knew that she savored it, savored every memory of any luxury. Chewing the seared meat that was still a little pink she savored it, and savored the flavor. 

"Its an appetizer, seared bantha steak on... five blossom bread." he said lowly. She made a pleased noise unable to really stop herself as she reached for the rest of the food. He easily pushed it towards her watching her, as she savored the rest. Whatever upset stomach she could have vanishing in face of the almost utter luxury. 

"What?" she snapped towards him just after the last of it was gone. She chose another drink, this one a fruity sort of concoction that tasted like the fruits she had stuffed herself with on Takodona. Something pulled at his lips, like the first time the Fo-Snoke had forced themselves to meet through the force. He wasn't saying anything, but finally thankfully looked away. Once she was done, the servers came back, cleared the plates, gave her a small towel to clean her hands with, and then brought in some kind of bread it looked like. Ren nearly smirked when she warily took one and bit into it finding it filled with something hot and savory, almost with a flower sort of taste inside of it. 

"You are enjoying it?" he asked her, and took a few for himself. He cut his apart with a knife and fork. "Filled buns, they contain rosemary, cheese, and minced meat." he explained to her. Rey grimaced at him, but didn't stop eating. 

"Will you tell me what you are so amused about?" she demanded towards him trying to sound cross, say for finding one that had just a LITTLE more cheese in it and just melted in her mouth and she just gave a low sound of pleasure. Cheese, just like meat was a luxury and she only had the displeasure of eating rock hard synthetic cheese that might as well be gravel. 

"I never have seen anyone who liked food." he explained, she took a drink of that fruit juice to ease down a mouthful of these buns. She gave him a weird look. "Or enjoyed eating with me." he added lowly. Rey swallowed completely confused. 

"Your family... they never..." she tried and ended up having to down more juice to avoid chocking. He sighed, and clenched his hands in front of him. 

"Only when they fought." he said so quietly that she barely heard it. She resisted the urge to cough and reached out just barely touching the ends of his fingers as he forced himself to relax. He froze still, eyes going wide and focusing on her hand. 

"I'm sorry, I always thought that they had to just be... happy I guess, like all the holo stories about families." He drew back slowly, putting his hands in his lap mask coming back down on his face. Rey drew her hand back and watched as those people came back and again handed her a towel to clean her hands, with a bit of a scowl she did so. More brought in two plates of fresh greens and Rey was left again gaping. This was so much food, she felt full. Ren pulled a hand out, and used one of the large forks to eat. She quickly downed the greens, real fresh greens, that she had never tasted in her whole life. Her stomach shifted to make room for it, and she relaxed back feeling almost over full. "IS there more?" she asked him. 

"Yes, the main course, then desert." He said, relaxing a bit more again as his lips pulled into that light smile again. Her mind boggled. "Every night for some." She could barely imagine what kind of money, or luxury would allow such a thing. Her stomach decided it enjoyed such a luxury, or maybe it was a small part of her that always craved such things. Craved to never have to worry about food, or worry about someone stealing it, truth be told she had always jumped at every gathered meal with the rebellion. After explaining her back story to at least every one and then every new member she had grown tired of it after a month and ate by herself or with just a few more trusted people like Finn. She felt a lot more at ease here, even as the servers took her food, and brought her something far far better then she could imagine. 

The avian was small, but it was all HERS. It was roasted and its skin still crackled when it was set down, it took all her self control not to just tear into the meat with her bare hands. Turning to Ren, he grabbed a sharper knife, and cut into the bird and she just gaped. It was boneless, and filled with what looked to be bread, and herbs. She dug into her own meal spending long moments in silence until leaving her to keep the almost cracker like skin for the last as the plates were taken again leaving her now feeling too full. It was strange to say the least, she should be scared, but her brain was eased by the meal, and now wanted her to sleep and digest. "I might not be able to eat the dessert!" she told him and found a smile pulled on her face. Finally, finally he smiled fully back and drank a little water. 

"You should. Its small." she grimaced briefly but kept her smile on as a small palm sized confection was placed before her. "Traditional Alderaan funerals hold... a large meal of family mem...bers and friends celebrating the life of the... deceased." He paused several times, taking sips of water. "The end everyone has their own... desert. In which they..." His water was gone, and Rey reached out and very gently cupped the closest hand to her in hers. He didn't look to her instead staring down at the confection. "Eat in their own remembrance of...." he swallowed. 

"Of her." She finished for him. He nodded. "I miss her too." he seemed frozen, and she kept holding his hand until he drew back, nearly shaking when he slowly started eating it. Despite the shift, Rey was able to find some kind of space in her stomach for it. She hadn't known Leia long, and hadn't known her at her utter best, shining in glory. But the woman left a gap, that none could ever fill. Maybe that was for the best. "If... if you go to Ahch-to alone with me, I'll give you the rebellion." she told Ren quietly. He didn't really seem to be listening, finally putting the last of the confection into his body with a shudder. 

"Very well." his voice was soft. Rey blinked towards him. "GET. OUT." his voice was clipped, short and strained. Briefly, she held her hand over his shoulder, and just barely touched it with her finger tips, before he took a hiss of breath in. She left him alone, walking down the corridors of the ship without a guide or guard. Spending almost her entire life wandering about the hulks she really didn't need one, and slipped into her room with the quiet hiss of a door. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion finds out where Rey has gone to.

In hindsight Finn could see how such a thing might work. But in full action it left everyone in a panic and quickly vacating where they were. They could not take chances and Finn was left unable to eat, or drink, and only nursing a small stomach soothing medication drink. He would like to drink that, caf, drink quite a few of the others drank but at the moment he was focused on helping those that were out on a few supply missions to get caught up. C3-P0 worked beside him, and everyone seemed to get more and more distressed. They HOPED it was all a lie, but then considering things, with how short their numbers were, the circumstances Rey left.... Finn settled down by Rose to again watch the broadcast. Part of it was highlighted, Rey's face, was highly contrasted and put in to the side with her seeming to mouth the same thing over and over again. "Please, Trust me." they really couldn't. It wasn't worth the risk. He sat waiting for the last to sit down to watch the holorecording from Trinebulon news. 

_Several troopers, almost a whole legion of them sat in the massive docking bay of the repaired grand ship. Once Snoke's the fact that millions of people died in Holdo's suicide run didn't seem to phase all the soldiers waiting in pomp as everything was underway. Leia would have hated it, that's what Poe said as the ceremony took place. Officers were lined up, as the body of Leia was burned, within a clear sort of glass like coffin, which reduced her into ash. Once that had been done, it was time for more speeches. This from Hux, who segwayed into the new Supreme Leader. No one missed the look of distaste on Hux's face, but the chill of the next bit was all the more felt._

_'Leia Organa is a rebellion leader, now dead. We have been given her body in order to give her the funeral that would be denoted of her by her status as Queen of Alderaan. Not as the general of the Rebellion army, the still functioning army of those that did not see they were not needed. And are not needed in this galaxy.' This is where Rey began to mouth her words, as it was hard to find her, and her specifically in the crowd. C3-P0 translated the mouthed words, and it was really only the highlighted text above each head for those that wished for those settings that they actually had found her. What really caused them to move the entire base was what hers denoted. REY-Jedi Defector. Even if those settings were turned off the rest of the speech denoted exactly what must have happened. 'We were granted this opportunity to the Jedi defector-' Rey visibly flinched, and was pushed forwards. 'Rey from Jakku. The rebellion has no grand plan and their attacks are sporadic without plans. They can not protect anyone. We now, give respects to Leia Organa, and send her remains in the manner I know, she would want. Unlike how the Rebellion planned on leaving her on nothing but a asteroid in vacant space.' they all turned to the remains, still encased in the glass coffin. It was shot out carefully, and with all the grace of a ballet to the gas giant they were in orbit in. The faint rings, and the surface, everyone knew exactly where they were._

_Alderaan, the place were the Death Star had destroyed an entire planet, and had killed billions of lives, committed mass genocide, just as the First Order did with Star Killer Base. The meanings were not lost on the rebellion, nor probably the propaganda machine within the First Order. 'We leave this message to the Rebellion. Give up and you will be treated with respect. Continue, and all of you will be treated as war criminals.' With a wave of his hand, several holo's of Finn, Rose, and Poe were shot out from projectors to the side. 'These are now the ones who are the main driving force behind the rebellion. Who have repeatedly worked with criminals, one we know a War Criminal Known to own slaves,' the small screen of Rey grimaced. 'Called Gel'ros, a Hutt. There is a three billion Credit for each leader's death. A further six for each brought in alive. For the Hutt, death is the only answer.' he the Supreme Leader glanced to Rey. 'For those that own slaves, and slavery is now outlawed, and is punishable by death of the slave master and those that buy and sell slaves.' She blinked, and froze still. 'That is all for this transmission.' Then the closing, all the more grand and pompus as the entrance._

It wasn't any indication to anyone in the rebellion that anything was going to be better. In fact, it seemed like only to be used as pure utter propaganda. No one liked slavery, and what was worse. Several executions were already being broadcasted. He knew anyone could be labeled as a slaver, then be executed. No one doubted that they all couldn't do that, and then just be executed. Right now, they were waiting for the last of the rebellion to head out. Now several ships were heading off towards a hopefully safer base, one they used before, and one that was on Hoth. Echo base. It was half destroyed, but still resided on the planet. Shifting the location from where it had been on the planet due to shifting geology and ice masses. They could be going to entirely destroyed base, but the base hastily abandoned could contain several valuable things. Its location in the galaxy was also good, and the rewards of going back there outweighed the risks.

Finn blinked as another transmission came in, and thankfully, and utterly unthankfully alone say for droid. "Oh it appears this transmission is being played on several low networks and appears to be relevant." was all the droid said as he played it. Finn dropped the stomach soother and sat down. 

* * *

Rey shuddered as she remained in the aftermath of the funeral. Part of her almost liked how they treated Leia like a whole war hero, or at least with respect denoted to how she felt the woman deserved. The other knew without a doubt if Leia had the power the Luke might have, she would be chastising Ren, her, and everyone there for holding such a ceremony. For the most part she was still under the shock that Ren had just outlawed slavery, and was standing there unsure as to what to do with herself. She wasn't being poked somewhere, and the rest of the officers, and moffs, what have you were all gone leaving only around twenty people. Mostly troopers who were taking down all the holocrecorders and Ren. Only two of those death troopers sat by him as he made his way to stare down at the distant gas giant, and the tiny rings surrounding it. Most of the planet debris from the destruction of Alderaan ended up being drawn into the gas giant. What didn't get drawn into the planet created a small ring of debris with tiny metallic bits that occasionally caught the suns light. Rey frowned and slowly walked to Ren, standing just off the side, none of his guard pushed her aside. 

"Both of you, off your post." Ren stated, the two nodded and left, marching with speed away. He stood there frozen only blinking down at the ring. 

"She would have hated that." Rey mused, he took a breath in, and his lips twitched lightly. 

"I know." he barely spoke the word only breathing it out. She shifted, and sighed. "I will prepare a private vessel for the both of us. You will tell me where the location of this planet is." he was toneless. She took his gloved hand in hers, he shifted pulling back and glared down at her. 

"Its okay Ben." she told him. "Its okay." he grimaced at her. "I know..." she could almost feel it, the barely constrained barrier. It happened when she touched his shoulder. "I know how you feel." she told him. He swallowed, and slowly so he was aware of the move she reached up and rested a hand on his shoulder. Moving just as slowly to barely, just barely touch the side of his neck, bottom of her palm on the scar she had given him. Rey wasn't exactly as controlled as him, and a few tears slipped past her eyes. He frowned at her, but close his eyes. She should be sobbing mess, or him for that matter. Denying the release of what felt like a ending cavern of grief. He shuddered, and hunched himself down, almost putting his forehead onto hers. 

"Get. Out." he tried to say, the words came out more choked. She pulled him into a hug, without a word and with his hands frozen in the air about to push her away. He sufficed a few single tears, that she couldn't feel but sensed. 

"You're not alone Ben." she told him. He put his arms around her holding her back. She put her hand on the back of his head, before he flinched, and straightened himself. Gaining that control back, and pulling away from her. "Take me to the map room? Or whatever you call it?" she asked sufficing a soft smile to him. He turned with a sharp turn, only looking to her once before she had to pace to follow him out. 

* * *

Finn watched as the hazy, and probably not exactly utterly well recorded scene played out where Rey... familiarized with Kylo Ren. "It appears that it is being used as propaganda to prove... ah... Kylo Ren... is weak." C3-P0 said. Finn swallowed mind desperately trying to grab at something. 

"To prove? How are... people taking it?" Finn decided on asking. It took a little while for the droid to work and the results, with many voices probably the hackers who got the footage chatting about it, to show that people... almost liked the weakness. It was no real hidden information that Leia was his mother, that he had given his mother a funeral that seemed fit for the military rank, and the rank she held as princess, then queen. While there was the real dread of the whole thing to show just how utterly superior the First Order was to the dwindled rebellion. The only ones really able to fight against them, once this started hitting the net, people were surprised. Shocked, and it seemed like, yes they LIKED the weakness. Because it ended up showing that he wasn't some monster, like he was as a Knight of Ren. Or as the Emperor, as Vader. Finn shuddered out a breath, and linked that to Rey. It had to be Rey, it was her, and this unknown plan. 

"What shall I do with this Commander?" C3-PO asked. Optics shifting a little, he seemed to be nervous. 

"Keep it, we have to show it to Poe and the rest. For now we have to pack out." Finn said and got himself up, he dropped the soother into the waste bin and got to work. He was going to make sure no one, not even a droid was going to be left behind. That much was more of a rebellion then he could do, the First Order after all would always abandon those who didn't make the transport. Troopers were not important to wait around for. So he rebelled at least a little at the idea, he did spare a few thoughts over those poor souls like him lost in the last battle. How many could have been like him? Desperate to leave, buried down in this system... he shook those thoughts out getting the last of the people on board one of the ships. The Falcon was carrying more important cargo, as it was one of the faster ships. Finn gave one last look up, towards the sky where Alderaan laid, even when he wasn't in the proper sky or have the proper optics to see its star. "Stay safe." he told the sky. 

* * *

Rumors spread faster then the speed of light, mostly due to 'FTL communications' which piggybacked on ships as they split the sky carried transmissions wherever they go. Thus piggybacking signals through hyperspace in order to ensure all news spreads fast and far, its only planets and star systems that are not traveled to very much that news travels slow. If anyone would trade rumors it was those that spent long hours in travel, and this is how rumors spread. Weakness, utter weakness. It was a good plan, if that weakness didn't actually seem to be ENJOYED. If anything it proved to Hux that people were completely and utterly inept. That they must be ruled because they are so utterly pathetic that a strong hand had to be used. Calmly Hux set aside the missives directed towards Ren. He himself however was not calm. 

Several of the last hold outs, those who leaned to neither side but where themselves to powerful to push over without great losses, were sending for negotiations. If the best laid plans always were gone awry then this had missed the mark by parsecs. It seemed like all of these people who while would never bend to the hand of a tyrant, would bend to the whimpering will of a fool who allowed himself to look weak. Those not even wavering in the fear of Snoke and StarKiller...Hux gave a sigh, and proceeded to open negotiations. It would be foolish to waste this opportunity. It would however all have to wait until after this silly nonsense of going to some planet ALONE with the Jedi scum. A plan he was sure would fail, whatever the girl was planning. However, the weakness that Ren seemed to have only seemed to crop up when the girl was around. He HAD planned on showcasing just how utterly weak and pathetic Ren was. 

The footage he had found from the throne room, and in part the elevator, was now useless. It would only show these people that he was worthy of following. Slaughtering Snoke and his guard, with the girl, he snorted. Yes that only would prove to all these people who once thought of him as a Vader. It could be maddening but in these times anyone was more then willing to use anything that was not the recent empire. With the new outlawing of slavery, Hux was at least willing to admit that yes. Slavery was outdated concept, it wasn't fit to be in these times. Service, in which all were required to commit to, that was a far better concept. Implant in each child a fantastical devotion to The First Order, that way when those rebellion fools tried to recruit every one of them pointed them out to be jailed and executed. The slavers were all to be executed and it was a very good way to get rid of more problematic elements to the Order. It also sent more so flailing at the hands of mercy, and with great gifts to be had at that. 

The successes, at least outweighed the missed bullet. He should have fired first and never asked a question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch those references?


End file.
